Barney's Structure Bash
Barney's Structure Bash is the 37th episode of the first season of Barney & Friends. originally aired in September 2, 1992. It was released on video on January 15, 1993, and on DVD on September 17, 2005. Plot Barney, and the kids all learn about construction. Cast Barney (body costume: David Joyner/voice: Bob West) Baby Bop (body costume: Jenny Dempsey) BJ (body costume: Jenny Dempsey) BJ (body costume: Dap Knight) Derek (Rickey Carter) Min (Pia Manalo) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Michael (Brian Eppes) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #When I Grow Up #Bodies Move #Castles So High #Oh, Dear! What Can the Matter be? #People Helping Other People #Humpty Dumpty #Can't Wait To Be King #Friendship Song #I Love You Notes Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. The Barney costume was used in this episode also seen in "A Very Special Delivery!". The musical arrangement was used in this episode also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". The Season 2's I Love You has a same vocal of that version. The Barney and Friends Season 1 set is used. The Season 2-3 Barney Doll from "Twice is Nice!" is used. Antonio wears different clothes. Min wears the same clothes in "Playing it Safe!", and the same hairstyle in "Caring Means Sharing". This is Paul's first appearance. Quotes Barney: Careful, Baby Bop! Don't let the blocks fall down! Baby Bop: Huh? (building blocks fall down) Oh, no! Me knocked down the tower! Paul: That's okay, Baby Bop. We can build another tower. Baby Bop: Really? You want Baby Bop to make another one? Marion: Yeah. Baby Bop: Oh, goody, goody! Me am gonna make another tower! Previews 1992 Barney Home Video Opening FBI Warning Barney Home Video logo Barney & Friends Season 1 Intro First few seconds of episode Closing Last few seconds of episode Barney Says Barney & Friends Season 1 End Credits (regular version) Disclaimer 1993 Time Life Video Opening FBI Warning (blue variant) Interpol Warning Time Life Video logo Connecticut Public Television logo Opening Funding (Michael's version) Barney & Friends Season 1 Intro Closing Barney Says Barney & Friends Season 1 End Credits (regular version) Closing Funding (Min's version) PBS 1989-1993 logo 1994 Walt Disney Home Video Opening FBI Warning (green variant) The Lion King theatrical trailer Kid songs Home Video Collection promo (1990 version) 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo Barney & Friends Season 1 Intro Closing Barney Says Barney & Friends Season 1 End Credits (regular version) Coming from Walt Disney Home Video Mickey's Fun Songs preview (1994 version) Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics (1994 version) 1997 Paramount/Nickelodeon Video Opening Barney & Friends Season 3 Intro Closing Barney Says Nickelodeon logo with Barney saying, "What kind of structure would you like?" and Baby Bop saying, "Me wanna build a tower!" and no music Paramount 1986-2002 logo